


Distraction

by RokudaimeObito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RokudaimeObito/pseuds/RokudaimeObito
Summary: Kakashi has been busy with his paperwork all day, so Obito decides that he needs a break, and he knows exactly how to help him relax.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Distraction

“Kakashi, can you come in here? I need your help with something!” Obito called as he stepped back and admired his work. Kakashi had been working on his paperwork all evening, so Obito took the opportunity to clean their bedroom to get it ready for the rest of the night. He could hear the younger call back to him that he was coming, so Obito took his position, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Obito? You called?” Kakashi said as he turned the door knob and stepped inside. Through the dim lighting, Kakashi saw how the room was clean and put together, a state it hadn’t been in for quite some time. After a quick glance around, his eyes fell on Obito, who sat at the foot of the bed without wearing a shirt. He walked over to the older male and was quickly pulled into a kiss.

“You need a break,” Obito said when they pulled apart.

“That’s what you wanted?”

“And I know exactly how to help you relax,” he continued, ignoring the younger’s remark.

Kakashi shook his head. “I really need to get everything done before tomorrow, Obito.”

“You’ve been doing your hokage duties all day, Kakashi. You even brought a ton of unfinished work home. I think you can take a break for a couple of hours.”

“Exactly. I brought them home because they were unfinished.”

“Oh, come on. A couple of hours won’t hurt, I promise.” Obito insisted.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lips curling into a small smile. “Hmm, I guess that depends on what’s going to happen in those couple of hours.”

“I think I have an idea.” Obito smirked at the younger male and before Kakashi could reply, Obito’s strong arms wrapped around him and he felt all the tension and stress disappear from his body. “I just don’t want you to get burnt out,” he mumbled into his hair, placing a soft kiss to his temple.

“Well, now that I think about it…” Kakashi trailed off, straightening up to look at Obito. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the older male had laid out black satin sheets, the ones they used for “special occasions.” A hand held his and Kakashi was settled in between Obito’s legs, which he noted were bare. He felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach at the mere thought of Obito’s naked lower body. “I do feel a little tense and… _stiff.”_

“Yeah? Well, let’s do something about that.” A moment passed between them until Obito sat further back on the bed, pulling Kakashi on top of him with his legs spread out on either side. He wasted in no time smashing their lips together, coaxing Kakashi’s mouth open and sliding his tongue deep inside. His hands made their way to cup Kakashi’s face as their mouths continued to work together in sync.

To give himself better balance, Kakashi propped Obito up against the headboard and deepened their kiss, tilting his head to the side and swiping his tongue across Obito’s plump lips. He let out a soft mewl when Obito repeated the action on him, adding nibbles before taking his bottom lip into his mouth to suck. Warm hands snuck under his top and roamed across his torso until they settled on his hips and pulled him closer to the body below him.

Obito ran his fingers up and down Kakashi’s back, smiling into the kiss when he felt goose bumps tense his skin. Once they broke apart for some much needed air, he took the free opportunity to attach his lips to the column of Kakashi’s neck, a burning desire to mark the pale skin. He delivered several bright hickeys, taking patches of skin into his mouth and abusing them with a combination of teeth and tongue.

Kakashi let out a whimper mixed with pain and pleasure at the rough treatment, slipping his fingers through Obito’s dark locks as encouragement. “Obito?”

“Hmm?” Obito answered, mouth still pressed into Kakashi’s neck.

“More.”

The one-word request had Obito grinning, eyes bright with anticipation and excitement. Reversing their position, he straddled Kakashi’s body, motioning for him to remove his shirt. As soon as the milky stretch of Kakashi’s torso was exposed, Obito’s hands were on him, kneading and caressing the sensitive areas he knew so well, drawing out soft mewls of bliss. He took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub until it hardened, and moved on to the other, repeating the same action. Rolling the two nipples beneath his thumbs, Obito savored the pink flush that appeared on Kakashi’s cheeks down to his chest, the rosy color emphasized by the black of the sheets.

“Obito,” Kakashi panted out, “why’d you stop?”

“Shh, I’m just getting started, baby.” He leaned down, whispering into Kakashi’s ear, “Tell me what you want, Kashi.” He added a slow, deliberate lick to the shell and sucked the pierced lobe into his mouth before he scattered open-mouthed kisses along Kakashi’s collarbone.

“What… what do you think I want you to do?” Kakashi swallowed thickly at the deep kisses the older male delivered to his neck and collarbone.

“It could be anything really.” Obito teased, sucking another patch of skin into his mouth.

“Don’t fucking tease, Obito.”

“Tell me what you want,” he repeated.

The younger smirked, pulling Obito back up to face him. “I want you to blow me, and then fuck me hard into the mattress, Obito, so that I won’t be able to walk for days.”

Obito stared at Kakashi, his bottom lip drawn into his mouth. The words the other spoke went straight to his dick, which his boxers tightened around, and fueled his heart to pound rapidly in his chest. He cupped Kakashi's face and smashed their mouths together, teeth clanking in the process, for a deep kiss. With a couple of quick, skilled moves had Kakashi's pants and boxers off, thrown on the floor.

Kakashi could feel Obito's hard cock rest against his stomach as the older male stayed straddled on his body and he reached out, sneaking a hand to caress Obito’s toned chest.

"Now, now, Kakashi. How am I going to suck you off if you do that?" He delivered a sharp slap to the side of Kakashi's ass.

"Obito!" Kakashi squealed, taken by surprise at the action. Obito just smiled and rubbed at the area, his ears not missing the breathy moan that breezed past Kakashi's lips. He slid back between his legs, settling his weight on Kakashi's smooth upper thighs. His eyes scanned down the other's heaving chest to his fully hardened cock, the head swollen and red. "Obito, come and get me. I'm all ready for you,” the younger whines, unable to stand the teasing any longer.

“God, I love you so much,” Obito breathed. Then, he curled his fingers around the base of Kakashi’s cock and licked a thick, wet stripe up to the tip, laying his tongue flat over the slit and lapping up the precum. He took Kakashi in, running his tongue along the length as it slid down past his mouth and into his throat and sucked on the head, scraping his teeth gently on the underside. Kakashi cried out, long and loud, at that, spreading his legs further apart and rising up on one arm to watch what the older male was doing. They made eye contact for a few passing seconds until Obito reached down and massaged his testicles, causing Kakashi’s head to roll back, his eyes following along. Obito dipped his tongue into the slit and coated it in the copious amount of fluid that dripped from the tip. His throat closed in around Kakashi when he swallowed and he sucked harder, feeling him swell and twitch in his mouth. “Mmm, you taste good.” He moved his hand to wrap around the base, but was stopped by fingers curled at the nape of his neck.

“W-wait, Obito….” Kakashi panted out.

“I thought you wanted me to suck you off?”

“Fuck that. Well, actually, just fuck me.”

Obito immediately crashed their mouths together, smearing the precum that gathered on his lips onto Kakashi’s. The younger male moaned into the kiss, sucking and biting on Obito’s bottom lip before licking away any last remnants of his fluid. He gave a quick bite into the crook of his neck and laid back on the bed, hooking his hands under his knees and pulling his legs into his chest.

“Damn, Kashi, you’re killing me.”

“I have more for you, Obito. Grab the lube, will you?”

The older male nodded with a smirk, pulling the drawer open and taking out the bottle of lube. He knew what was coming. Kakashi took the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together afterwards to warm the gel substance. Then, never taking his eyes off of his boyfriend, Kakashi began to prep himself, first with one finger. He slowly pushed through the circle of muscle. He hissed at the initial stinging pain of breaching his entrance, feeling his eyes begin to blur from unshed tears. Obito watched with concern written all over his face, eyebrows pulled together.

“Kakashi—“

“I’m fine, it’s just kinda... hard to do it to yourself.”

Unconvinced, Obito reached forward and held his legs for him, allowing Kakashi the use of both hands. He rubbed soothing circles into the soft skin on the underside of his thighs with his thumbs, hoping to distract him from the pain.

Kakashi smiled in return, a silent gesture of appreciation for his boyfriend. He added a second finger when the pain subsided and was able to move and scissor his two fingers around with little resistance, seeking out that one spot. His legs jerked when he pressed into a smooth bump, drawing out a whiny moan from his throat, “Obito!” Kakashi pumped his digits in and out, each time brushing his fingertips against his prostate and crying out at the jolt of pleasure that rocketed through his body, all the way down to his toes. “It feels so good, Obito.”

The older male hummed in acknowledgement, too caught up in watching his boyfriend prep himself. Kakashi’s back arched, a throaty groan ripping from his throat, when he gave another prod to the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Suddenly, the large, warm hands disappeared from his thighs and moved onto his ass, spreading the cheeks apart. Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, lifting his head off the pillow to look into a pair of dark, muted eyes. “Obito?” he questioned.

The addressed male stared at Kakashi, running his tongue across his bottom lip. No words passed between them. Kakashi could feel his heartbeat pulsing through his ears and when he opened his mouth to speak again, Obito sprung forward, slipped his tongue past his lips, and worked it in Kakashi’s entrance, pushing through the inner muscles.

“O-Obito,” Kakashi choked out.

Obito heard Kakashi moan his name and he hummed, shooting the vibrations throughout Kakashi’s shuddering body. He maneuvered his tongue around the fingers still inside the younger male, licking and stroking the fleshy walls. “Do you like it when I do this?” he asked when he pulled back to take a breath.

“Yes, Obito. Again.” Kakashi continued to move his fingers in and out as Obito thrust his tongue back inside.

“Oh, you’re such a slut, Kakashi. I bet you’ll cum with just a few more licks. Should we try that?” Obito wiggled his tongue around inside of Kakashi’s body, pushing it in as fast as he could, his face pressed against the younger’s ass. Kakashi pulled his fingers out, a loud moan erupting from his mouth when Obito licked the outer skin surrounding his entrance. His face was flushed and hot from the incredible amount of pleasure he felt as Obito licked and stroked his walls. He knew that he would be able to cum from just his tongue alone, but not tonight. He wanted to feel his boyfriend inside him.

“I-I think that’s good enough.” He panted, chest heaving.

“Are you sure?” Obito teased, stroking the underside of Kakashi’s trembling thighs.

“I need you now, Obito. Please, just fuck me and make me cum. I can’t wait anymore.”

Wanting nothing more than to fulfill Kakashi’s pleas, Obito took a moment to breathe and regain his composure. He had to keep this teasing persona for a bit longer until he heard what he wanted to hear. “Do you want to cum with me inside of you?”

“Yes, please, Obito.”

“You want my dick pounding into you?”

Kakashi nodded again. “Yes, please,” he whined a little breathlessly.

On the inside, Obito already gave in. What on earth did he do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend like Kakashi, he wondered. Satisfied and tired of waiting, he quickly coated his cock with the cool gel then grabbed a hold of Kakashi’s waist, pulling him off the mattress. “On your knees,” he instructed.

Kakashi complied, immediately turning over, holding onto the edge of the bed that was in front of the headboard. Obito licked at lips at the arousing sight of Kakashi naked and spread out, ass exposed for his pleasure-filled viewing.

“I know you’re staring,” Kakashi voiced out. He shook his ass, craning his neck to the side to face his boyfriend. “Take me, Obito.”

Obito answered with a deep growl and tightened his hold on Kakashi’s hips, jerking his body in closer to his own, and pushed through, moaning as he settled himself in the tight heat. “Fuck, Kashi, you’re still so tight.” Up to the hilt, he stilled, allowing Kakashi to adjust to the intrusion. His inner walls closed in around him, squeezing him in the most addictive way possible. Identical moans erupted from both males when Kakashi initiated the first move, pulling his hips forward, and then pushing back onto Obito, his fingers still gripped onto the edge of the mattress for balance.

“Obito,” Kakashi whimpered. The lengthy thickness of Obito’s cock sliding into him had his head clouded and dizzy with pleasure. He set a level rhythm, just enjoying the feeling of the older male inside him. Obito shuddered at the tight suction around him and once the Kakashi started quickening his pace, he knew it was time to go along as the slow rate they had been engaged in was not enough. He dug his fingers into Kakashi’s hips and snapped forward, their bodies colliding into one another’s from the force.

He propelled into Kakashi at a harsh and frantic speed, the echo of thighs slapping replaying in the thick air surrounding them.

“Fuck, Obito!”

“You like me… fucking you… like this?” Obito asked between heavy breaths. He gave a particularly hard thrust at that moment, leaving Kakashi unable to reply as his prostate was struck.

“Oh, yes!” he cried. His arms gave out and he lay on his chest, the stimulus he was experiencing too strong and overwhelming for him to hold himself up. With the side of his face crushed into the pillow, Kakashi reached back and spread his ass cheeks apart, causing Obito to thrust in deeper and a loud moan to tear from his throat.

“Don’t worry, baby, I got it.” Obito removed Kakashi’s hands from his ass and replaced his own in their spot, keeping his cheeks open. “All I want you to do is lie there and scream my name.” Kakashi whimpered back a reply, gripping hard onto the satin sheets that clung to his heated, sweaty skin, gliding against him as he was pushed further and further up on the bed. “Say it, Kakashi.” Obito grunted out while he thrust into the yielding body.

“Obi- Obito!” Kakashi screamed, shuddering when the older male nudged his prostate.

A sadistic chuckle flowed from Obito’s lips. “Good boy.” He stretched over the length of the younger male’s form, intertwining their fingers as he placed a trail of kisses on the back of his neck and across his shoulders. “Touch yourself,” Obito whispered by his ear before taking it into his mouth and Kakashi’s hand instantly slid down his front and he curled his fingers around his cock, matching the pace Obito had set. He squeezed and tugged, stroked and fondled, intensifying the buildup of heat that swirled in the pit of his stomach. Another hard bump to his prostate and his thumb swiping over the slit of his cock had Kakashi pushing his ass back as he came and releasing himself all over the bedding, moaning Obito’s name over and over. He felt his muscles spasm and clench around the cock still pounding into him while drawing out the last remaining thick white strings from his body. Once his heartbeat calmed after some minutes and the daze wore off, Kakashi realized that Obito hadn’t come yet, only slowing his pace, rocking back and forth with his grip never leaving his hips; Obito’s cock was still inside, hard as ever.

“Obito,” he rasped out, his throat dry and scratchy, “cum on me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Obito smirked and pulled out, moving to flip Kakashi over and on his back so he could straddle his body, placing his weight on his knees and positioning his aching cock in front of Kakashi’s face, reaching for his hand. Kakashi wrapped his fingers around the base and pumped Obito with deep strokes. “Oh, shit, Kakashi,” he cursed, moving Kakashi’s hand faster on his cock once he felt his impending orgasm regain force in his lower belly and it took only three more powerful movements of Kakashi’s wrist before he came, shooting his release onto Kakashi’s chest and face. Obito’s eyes fluttered closed and his head rolled back, a loud moan escaping his parted lips as the fingers wrapped around him continued to pump him through his climax, the pearly white strings dripping from the still twitching tip. When his breathing returned to normal, he slumped forward onto Kakashi, snuggling into his neck.

The younger chuckled breathlessly, laying there in content while he ran his fingers through Obito’s mused hair. He was drifting off into the world of sleep until Obito’s tongue was on him, lapping up the mess between their bodies. He glided his tongue along Kakashi’s chest and midsection, cleaning it of his fluid, then moved on to his neck and face, sucking at the skin and swiping away the cum that was close to drying. Kakashi relished in the feeling, mewling when Obito ended it with a soft meeting of their lips and the lacing of their fingers together. He pulled out and settled on the bed, pulling Kakashi in close.

“So, how do you feel?” he asked, caressing Kakashi’s flushed cheek with his thumb.

“Hmmm, I’m tired,” Kakashi looked up at him with droopy eyes. “But I feel better. Relaxed.” He turned and snuggled into his side.

Obito smiled, leaning in to kiss him on the nose. “Good.”

“I still need to get my work done before tomorrow, though,” he whined.

Obito let out a chuckle, hand moving to caress Kakashi’s sweaty hair. “I’ll wake you up at five tomorrow, alright? You need to rest now. You’ve been working all day.”

“Thanks, Obito.” He kissed his boyfriend on the lips and moved into his favorite position for sleep—lying on top of Obito with his arms wrapped around him and his head on his chest. The stickiness he felt on his back was forgotten as the older male pulled the blanket over them, wrapping them in comforting warmth.

“We’ll work on it together after breakfast in bed, how does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kashi.”


End file.
